


Philia

by HotGlassOfMilk



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Best Friends, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotGlassOfMilk/pseuds/HotGlassOfMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Often translated as "brotherly love", Philia is one of the four ancient Greek words for love. Philia is usually translated as "friendship" or affection. </p><p>Cisco realizes he and Caitlin are best friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Philia

Cisco Ramon never really had a best friend, not one that could keep up with him anyway. He had close friends from childhood, but then he would get wrapped up in building something, fixing something, or accidentally breaking something (but that’s ok because he could fix it, usually). His brother had his own thing going with music and that was cool. Cisco never really had a Best Friend, until Caitlin Snow. 

He liked Caitlin right off the bat. She was nicer than she gave herself credit for, and funnier than most people, herself included, realized. She and Ronnie became the first members of his STAR Labs family. That was then. 

Now, when he looks at Caitlin he remembers the nice, funny woman he met that first day, but more often he also sees her strength, her sadness, and best of all he sees how she’s pulling herself back together after falling apart. They work even better together now. They are all other has, that’s an exaggeration he knows, but sometimes it feels that way. Who else would be able to (or want to) calculate the number of bugs Berry must swallow in a day? She’s even started to try and give names to the meta-villians. Her name suggestions aren’t great, but he’s so proud that she’s trying. 

It’s when Snart and his hot headed partner-in-crime abduct Caitlin that Cisco realizes that he doesn’t know how to live in a world where there isn’t a Caitlin Snow. They are sitting in the cop car with Joe when he realizes that he loves Caitlin. He understands that it’s not romantic love and that’s when it dawns on him that he has a best friend, “Caitlin Snow is my Best Friend”. It’s that realization of friendship that makes the guilt he feels about Ronnie even worse. He blames himself, no reason not to. Caitlin, his Best Friend, is the one thing that he has broken and could not fix. When he comes clean about the reason he was looking into F.I.R.E.S.T.O.R.M., about his guilt, about his responsibility, Caitlin’s response tells him, “You’re my Best Friend too."


End file.
